


Rock the Boat

by Talenachimaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, headbandshipping, mistshipping, ygo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talenachimaru/pseuds/Talenachimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling depressed over the anniversary of his father's death, Kajiki seeks to distract himself with Otogi's company. And what a wonderful distraction! Mistshipping. Written for YGO Kink Meme – just dropping this here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock the Boat

"Let's play Sex Master."

Ryota Kajiki looked up quickly from the sofa in Otogi's apartment. "Excuse me?"

"It's a game. You said you were bored. You don't want to go out or watch a movie," Otogi smirked. "So I suggested 'Sex Master.'"

Ryota grimaced. "No. I am not in the mood to drink." He slumped back into the couch cushions, resuming his former grumpy expression.

"I can tell you are depressed," Otogi said, sitting down next to him and pulling a pair of dice out of his pocket. "Alcohol can make you forget what you have been thinking about – at least for tonight."

After Otogi placed the dice on the coffee table, Ryota watched him rise and walk out of the room. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. He showed up at Otogi's thirty minutes ago on a whim. Since today was the anniversary of his father's death, Ryota did not want to be home alone. After passing the Black Clown several times, he impulsively decided to visit Otogi in his apartment above the shop. Noting the expression on Ryota's face, Otogi did not ask any questions. He only smiled and welcomed him in.

Otogi briskly walked back into the room holding a bottle of gin and two shot glasses. "I hope you have a strong stomach," he said. "I am not going to ask you what's going on but I'm really glad you came over. I was extraordinarily bored and am thankful for this distraction."

As Otogi sat the bottle on the coffee table, Ryota glared up at him. "I am not in the mood to drink – or play a game called 'Sex Master.'"

Otogi laughed and sat down next to him. "Where is your usual competitive streak?" He locked eyes with Ryota and smirked. "Are you frightened that you'll lose?"

Ryota felt something flare in his chest. Even though he knew Otogi was trying to elicit a response, he could not deny the surge of adrenaline he felt from a good challenge. Clearing his throat, Ryota leaned forward. "What are the rules?"

Otogi grinned and began going over the game. Each player takes a turn rolling the dice. The number rolled initiates a specific response from that player. As he explained the rules, Ryota felt his face growing warmer.

"…and if you roll an eleven, you must kiss the person to your right –"

"Wait a fucking minute!" Ryota interrupted jumping up. "You are the only other person playing! That means I would have to kiss you! And what about the other numbers! If I roll a two, I have to take an article of clothing off!" Ryota started pacing. "The only ones I would want to roll are ten and four! And only because those result in nothing!"

Otogi watched him pace calmly. "If you cannot accomplish the task, you must take a drink. You have a choice, Kajiki. If you do not think you can win, do not play. The odds are in your favor if you can hold your alcohol."

Ryota turned and looked at him. He's right. I have never been drunk but it can't be that difficult. His eyes drifted down Otogi's body. He is thinner than me. Based on his body weight, he would not be able to withstand the effects of the gin. Making up his mind, Ryota returned to the couch and sat down.

Otogi resumed his explanations. "If the player rolls a twelve, they must take twelve shots." He made eye contact with Ryota, attempting to gage his reaction. When no response was forthcoming, Otogi added, "And as the Sex Master, I can order the other players to drink on my command."

Eyes blazing, Ryota jumped up again. "WHAT!"

"Those are the rules," Otogi shrugged. "Are you in?"

"Yes," Ryota sighed as he sat down again. Although this was absolutely ridiculous, he was grateful that his painful thoughts from earlier had dissipated. He ignored the feelings of apprehension and excitement rushing through his stomach.

Luckily, Ryota rolled a ten the first time. On his first turn, Otogi rolled a three, penalizing him with one shot.

Ryota leaned forward to make his move, concentrating on rolling the dice.

"As Sex Master, I command you to take a shot, "Otogi interjected, smirking. Ryota turned to glare at him as he filled the shot glass.

Without taking his eyes from Otogi, Ryota downed the shot in one loud gulp. His bravado proved to be laughable, however. Gasping for breath, Ryota slammed the shot glass down on the coffee table. As his eyes began to water, he was shocked at the burning sensation in his throat. He glanced over to find Otogi laughing soundlessly into his hand.

"Do you need a chaser?" Otogi mockingly asked.

Deciding it was best not to answer that question, Ryota reached for the dice to resume his turn. As he rolled, he noted the warmth from the alcohol drifting like a slow caress down his legs. A ten. Internally relieved, Ryota released a sigh.

On his next turn, Otogi rolled the dice, scoring a two. He laughed and stood up, slowly pulling his shirt over his head. Ryota looked up at him shocked. Why wouldn't he remove a less noticeable article of clothing first? Noting the expression on Ryota's face, Otogi said, "I always start off with a bang."

Ryota quickly looked down at the table, a furious blush creeping across his cheeks. He reached for the dice. Sneaking a glance at Otogi, he quickly scanned his tight abdomen and toned upper body. Completely red from forehead to chin, Ryota fumbled the dice as he threw them distracted on the table.

Eleven.

As Ryota stared at his result, Otogi laughed. "Just so you know, Kajiki, I am going to make you drink a shot after this roll. So if you would rather take two shots, you can be excused from the kiss."

Shocked, Ryota turned to look at him. "You bastard!"

Otogi scooted toward him, "Calm down, Kujiki. It is just a kiss."

Ryota sat frozen in place as Otogi leaned forward slowly. His mouth pressed softly against Ryota's lips. With his eyes still open, Ryota held his breath, shocked at the feeling of warmth from Otogi's mouth. When Otogi tentatively darted his tongue out, brushing it against his lips, Ryota reached up and pushed him away. Otogi laughed but remained sitting in the same place on the couch.

Without any prompting from Otogi, Ryota reached for the bottle with shaking hands and took a swig directly. Avoiding Otogi's gaze, he contemplated the tightness in his pants, which first sprang to life when he rolled the eleven. No, he thought internally, trying to convince himself. That did not feel good. You did not want this.

Otogi proceeded to roll nine, which called for all players to drink. Following Ryota's example, he drank directly from the bottle. Otogi handed it to Ryota who also took another drink.

"As Sex Master, I command that you treat yourself to another shot, Kajiki," Otogi smiled when Ryota glanced at him harshly. "You are way too uptight! Have some fun." He pushed the bottle, still in Ryota's hand, toward his face.

He is right, Ryota thought. I came here to forget. Resigned to his fate, he sighed and turned the bottle back, taking several large swallows.

As the game progressed, Ryota became more relaxed. He laughed good-naturedly with Otogi as he rolled a two, also choosing to remove his shirt. As his brain became increasingly numb from the alcohol, he no longer minded rolling dice that resulted in taking shots. He was becoming reckless as well, leaning into Otogi, and silently wishing one of them would roll an eleven.

Ryota shook the dice in his hand and leaned forward, releasing harshly. One of the die made a loud ting sound as it ricocheted off the table, flying into Otogi's eye.

"Aggh!" Otogi's hands flew quickly to his face. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry!" Ryota gasped reaching forward, without thinking, to place his hands over Otogi's eye as well. As he brushed over his forehead, Otogi's headband slid down, obstructing his vision.

"Dammit, Kajiki!" Otogi exclaimed standing up. He stepped forward to slide around the front of the couch but stumbled, falling on top of Ryota.

Frustrated, Otogi pushed the headband back making eye contact with Ryota. For a moment, they gaze at each other. Ryota starts to snicker quietly as Otogi breaks out in a grin. After several minutes, the boys are laughing, with tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Why did you jump up without removing the headband?" Ryota gasped. "Where the hell were you going anyway?"

Otogi was clinging to Ryota, howling into his shoulder. Muffled, he replied, "I don't know! Maybe to the bathroom to check my eye?"

As their laughter slowly faded away, Otogi leaned back to look at Ryota, his body still pressed firmly on top of his.

Otogi slowly leaned down to place his lips against the boy underneath him.

Wait, Ryota thought, the sober part of his consciousness awakening in his brain. I can't do this.

As Otogi began to move his lips against his, Ryota felt a jolt of arousal in his stomach. It is not as if he did not find the other boy gorgeous. In fact, he had often felt attracted, not only to Otogi's looks, but to his personality. However, he had always been apprehensive about acting on his feelings. Still unsure about his personal preferences, he had been unable to pursue any relationship. Nevertheless, Ryota could not ignore the effect Otogi was having on him. He felt himself slowly giving in, surrendering to the sensations.

The alcohol making him feel more confident, Ryota gave in and started moving his mouth in response. Experiencing the rush of intimacy, the boys eagerly pushed their tongues into the other's mouth. Ryota moaned, wrapping his arms around Otogi, feeling warm desire pool in his stomach. Growling, Otogi moved away from his mouth to lap hungrily at Ryota's neck. Wanting more contact, Ryota desperately ran his fingernails down the other boy's back. Otogi answered by returning his attention to the boy's face, licking each lip with his warm tongue. When Ryota began to softly move his hips against his, Otogi laughed and pressed his lower body against the teen.

Ryota moaned, reaching down to grab the boy's backside, pressing their bodies together. Otogi slowly sat up, straddling Ryota. Amused by the other boy's confused expression, Otogi started moving his hips, his ass pressing into Ryota's hardening manhood.

"Ahh!" He cried, digging his hands into Otogi's hips. "Why are you torturing me?"

"Patience is a virtue, Kajiki." Smirking, Otogi scooted back onto Ryota's legs, grasped his hands and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Thanks to your clumsiness earlier, I actually have an amazing idea."

Otogi leaned forward and gazed into Ryota's eyes, which were drowsy with alcohol and lust. He reached up and pushed Ryota's headband over his eyes. Realizing that the nature of the game had changed, Ryota's arousal increased painfully. He felt Otogi's hands drifting over his firm chest, grazing over his nipples. When the dice master leaned forward and began tracing his nipple with his tongue, Ryota could not control his sharp intake of breath. Laughing at Ryota's reaction, Otogi blew on his chest, already wet from his saliva. Shivering with need, Ryota reached for Otogi, desiring some kind of contact. After Otogi slapped his hands away, telling him to relax, he leaned forward and bit down harshly on Ryota's nipple.

"ARRRGG!" Ryota cried, bucking his hips into the air.

Otogi began kissing and licking down Ryota's stomach, his fingertips running softly down his sides. When he reached the waistband of Ryota's jeans, Otogi glanced up at his partner's face. Needless to say, he was surprised at the sight. Although he could not see Ryota's eyes, the boy's face was flushed, his head thrown back and his mouth gaping open, gasping for air.

This was a relatively easy conquest, Otogi thought to himself, chuckling. However, as he pulled Ryota's pants and underwear down to his knees, freeing his erection, it was his turn to feel the shock of arousal. The poor fisherman was so hard that it almost looked painful. Without pausing, Otogi leaned down and began licking off the precum leaking from the tip.

Ryota immediately began gasping from the sensation. He clutched the fabric on the couch to either side of him, overcome with the feeling of Otogi's mouth on his cock. As he began stroking Ryota's generous length, Otogi started bobbing his head up and down.

Growling, Ryota sank his hands into Otogi's hair and began thrusting into his mouth. As the pressure began to build in his cock, Ryota started to feel the unmistakable build of his release. His head lolled back on his shoulders and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his body grew stiff with the onslaught of his approaching orgasm. Otogi immediately pulled back from Ryota's cock, licking his lips. He leaned forward, pushing the blindfold back, laughing at the frustration and desperation in Ryota's eyes.

"Not yet, Kajiki." Otogi teased, his own erection growing stronger from this game. "I want to finish this somewhere else."

"What do you have in mind, you sadistic asshole?" Ryota said hoarsely, his balls aching from the pressure in his groin.

"I want you to take me to see your boat," Otogi drawled, standing up slowly and reaching for his shirt. Although he was also anxious to finish, he had more experience reigning in his desire. Obviously, Ryota did not. Otogi was amused and turned on by the effect he was having on the other teen. The other boy was still clutching the couch, his body quivering, flustered from waiting.

Rendered speechless and confused by this turn of events, Ryota watched as Otogi pulled his shirt on, grabbing his keys and the bottle of gin on the table. He grudgingly stood up, however, pulling his pants up and grabbing his shirt. He briefly remembered his thoughts earlier this evening, surprised that he was even considering getting on a boat. Ensnared by his desire, he would follow Otogi across the universe to get what he wanted at this point.

When Ryota later looked back on their walk to the docks, his memory was clouded. Frequent drinks from the bottle of gin. Otogi walking purposefully in front of him. Yanking the boy back to crash his lips into his. More gin. Pushing Otogi against the wall on a quiet street, his wandering hands grabbing the other boy's erection through the fabric of his pants. Otogi laughing.

When the boys finally stumbled onto the boat, Ryota was miserable with need. He remained in silence as Otogi explored the boat. He only stared at the beautiful teen, his gaze positively predatory. When Otogi came within arm's reach, Ryota grabbed him forcefully, slamming their mouths together. Otogi was shocked at the passion behind the kiss and did not erupt in his usual mocking laughter. As the boys slowly slid to the floor of the boat, Ryota made it his mission to pay his partner back for his teasing.

Hands shaking with desire, he pulled Otogi's shirt off, leaning down to bite on the boy's neck and chest. Otogi cried out from the pain but Ryota could not control his arousal any longer. He attempted to reign in his desire and apologized by licking the bite marks on the other boy's neck. The taste of his skin, however, sent Ryota back over the edge. He reached up and pulled Otogi hair down, grabbing the strands of black, causing the teen to cry out again. When he pulled down Otogi's pants, Ryota gazed at the boy's hard cock, a jolt surging through his groin. At this point, his importance of his own pleasure took over.

He attacked Otogi's cock with his mouth, sliding his wet tongue down the boy's length. As uncontrollable desire continued to control his body, Ryota bit down softly on Otogi, scraping his teeth up the sensitive skin. The boy cried out, bucking his hips subconsciously into Ryota's mouth. Earlier, the fisherman would have been pleased at Otogi's response. At this point in the evening, however, Ryota was only trying to communicate his own primal need and was no longer thinking of Otogi's pleasure.

Breathing heavily, Ryota sat up on his haunches and pulled down his pants, his straining member bouncing free from the fabric. Without prompting, Otogi pulled his knees back, reaching for the bottle of lubrication hidden in the pocket of his discarded pants. As Ryota watched, his eyes heavy with lust, Otogi popped the cap open, squeezing the liquid over the top of the boy's cock. Ryota hissed at the cool sensation and began pumping his hand up and down, spreading the lubrication evenly. As Otogi watched Ryota's hand, he emptied what little remained in the bottle into his own hand and began rubbing it against his asshole.

Otogi began preparing himself for the other boy, knowing that Ryota did not have the strength or experience to go slowly. As the fisherman continued to pump his cock, Otogi tried to stretch himself out, slowly scissoring his fingers inside his ass, willing his body to relax.

When Ryota positioned himself to enter the other boy, Otogi removed his fingers and reached forward to guide him. Quivering with anticipation, Ryota grabbed his partner under the knees and pushed against his entrance. Otogi moaned, shifting his ass so that Ryota could have better access to his body.

As Ryota slowly pushed his length into Otogi's heat, he gasped at the warm, tight sensation around his cock. After he was completely sheathed in the other boy's ass, he took several deep breaths, trying to control his racing heart. Ryota began sliding out of the clenching warmth, overcome with the sensations racing through every part of his body. When he slammed back into the boy, Ryota became aware of Otogi's own cries of pleasure. As sweat began to drip down his chest and stomach, he increased the tempo, encouraged by the noises Otogi was making.

Through his pleasure, Otogi realized the boat was rocking underneath him. He heard the sharp slap of the water against the hull of the boat after Ryota's every thrust. Ryota's eyes were clenched shut and he was moaning, a complete prisoner to his desire, and not even paying attention to the waves they were creating. Imagining that their lovemaking was shaking every boat tied at the dock, Otogi reached down and began pumping his own cock, his hands still slick from the lubrication.

Ryota opened his eyes, watching as Otogi reached his climax, come spilling over his hands onto his stomach. As he held Otogi's quivering legs and observed the flushed expression slide over the other boy's face, he realized he could no longer hold back his own release. He thrust a few more times, trying to prolong the pleasure, before giving in to the ecstasy, moaning with the release of his orgasm. As Ryota collapsed next to Otogi, physically drained, he fell into a peaceful slumber, brought on by his powerful orgasm and the amount of alcohol in his blood stream.

Otogi remained silent next to him for a few minutes, as the boat slowly stopped rocking. He quietly stood up, replacing his clothes. After covering Ryota in his clothing, he turned quietly to leave. Before he exited the boat, an idea popped into his head and he turned around with a smile. Pulling two objects out of his pocket, Otogi placed them next to Ryota's head on the floor of the boat. Gazing down at Ryota, he smiled before he headed back to his apartment.

The next morning, Ryota woke up with the sun beating down on his body, his head in a vice. Smacking his lips at the sour taste in his mouth, he sat up, confused. Slowly, excerpts of last night came back to him. He groaned, slightly embarrassed.

He looked down to his right. Laughing, Ryota picked up the objects left by Otogi the night before.

Although he did not know how he would face Otogi again, he could not help but feel grateful for the distraction last night.

He shook his head, closing his hands around the dice.


End file.
